Too Crazy About You
by walkthrough
Summary: A scene under an oak tree where Rei and Aya decides to talk about their relationship. That and why Rei doesn’t say I Love You as often as a BF should. oneshot


Summary: A scene under an oak tree where Rei and Aya decides to talk about their relationship. That and why Rei doesn't say I Love You as often as a BF should. oneshot

Author's note: I apologize in advance if it has some errors. I promise I'll edit it later if I get the mood. Till then just bear with it, k? Oh, and I want to thank my friend who shared her own personal experience with me. It really helped!

Disclaimer: I think the fact that this is a "FANFICTION" is already a giveaway.

Too Crazy About You

Underneath the shade of the oak tree where Rei had confessed of his love for Aya, they stayed finding peace and quite, isolated from any noise. She caressed Rei's raven hair as he slept soundly on Aya's lap with a book on top of his abdomen and two hands place on the cover. Yes, it was very peaceful indeed, both of them liked the idea of getting rid of the noise and pollution in shibuya and decided to come there.

The fresh breeze had been very soothing that was the cause of Rei's drowsiness and made it impossible for him to continue reading his book. She looked down upon his face that she had long adored. His lips, his eyes, his nose, his ears, his hair, his attitude, everything seems to come in harmony. This one person whom she had thought of every single day, the person she loves and ready to give up her life for.

Though some things made her wonder, she knows how much Rei loves her but sometimes she just wants to hear him say it. The only time she heard him say it was when he had confessed to her and after that nothing else of the sort. She didn't mean to be unreasonable and most of the times she does try to think that Rei was just not the type of guy that would say I love you all over again but it still bothers her at times. Out of her curiosity she softy called Rei's name. She knows he was a light sleeper so a soft "Rei" will do. Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to focus his vision. He didn't sit up but only laid there on Aya's lap

"What?"

He said sleepily as he yawned and gazed at her.

"Well, I know this is sort of unimportant but I just want to ask you…Are you willing to give up your life for me?"

"What?!"

"I said, are you willing to give up your life for me?"

"Is that it? That's why you waked me up?"

"Just answer me, Rei"

"No."

He said plainly, turning to his side, trying to get some sleep once more but Aya was shaking him again calling his name more loudly this time.

"Can't you just let a guy sleep?"

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why is it that you're not willing to give up your life for me?"

"Because…I don't want to!"

"And why not?"

"Aya…"

He started, sitting up. It was funny for Aya to mention something as serious as this, especially when he's trying to get some sleep.

"This is stupid. And you're starting to SOUND stupid. I just said the answer a little while ago and you're repeating the same question?"

And then he again rested his head on Aya's lap, unfortunately, she stood up unannounced and didn't even bother to let Rei sit up. She just stood up and Rei's head hit the soft ground. He sat up and rubbed his head with his hands.

"Hey! Don't you care what happens to me? What if I fractured my skull?"

"I won't even look twice if you BROKE it!"

And she walked away. Rei stopped her by holding her by the wrist.

"What in the world is the matter with you?"

"It's not about me! It's about you and YOUR STUPID comments about me!"

Aya forcibly swung her wrists strongly that Rei's grip was gone and she continued to retreat with a very angry look on her face.

"Oh, C'mon! You can't be serious!!"

He yelled out to her but she continued walking steadfastly. As he watched her go away he suddenly leaned back on the trunk of the tree with ease letting the soft breeze lull him to sleep once again.

"Oh well, she'll be back."

He said out loud to himself. Not a second later she was suddenly going back under the oak again, stomping angrily. Rei only smirked and sat straight.

"You are so predictable."

"Just to let you know, I came back because I forgot something."

"Oh and what's that? The tree? The flowers? The grass?"

He mocked her. That was always something she'd do when he'd always say "You're so predictable"

"I…I…I…I came back for the…"

And she looked around to see if there WAS something qualified to come back for. She then saw the book lying on the ground.

"The book! That's right! I came for the book!"

Rei picked it up and wiped off the grass lying on top of its cover and held it up for her to see.

"You mean this book? Why would you come back for this when this book is mine?"

Once again, he wins. He was right; she was downright too predictable for her sake. It made her mad just to know how much Rei knows what her next move is going to be when she can't possibly read what was on his mind.

"Either way, you came back, so whether you forgot something or just wanted to talk to me more is totally out of the question."

She then sat beside him, folding her legs up to her chest, resting her elbows on top of them.

"Let me ask you a question Aya. What was it that you, directly speaking, were trying to say to me?"

"Nothing."

"It seems kind of something Aya."

"Well, you know that I really love you and I always tell you that everyday and I do try to understand that you have some other ways of showing how you love me but sometimes I don't really know whether you do it for love or because you're obligated to because you've never said "I love you" to me"

"But I did say…"

"Aside from your confession that was about 5 months ago."

"Oh, well, see, I know that I'm not exactly the other guys out there that when you'd ask them if they would willingly give up their life for you they'd say yes. The question is, Is there at some point that I'd sacrifice my life for your safety or because you just want to know that I'm crazy for you that I'd do anything that you'd want me to do? If I would have to sacrifice my life to save yours then I'd gladly do it but if it's only to do what you ask to know how much I love you then, no. If I will ask you, would you want me to die just because you asked me to?"

"No!"

"Then why the hell did you ask me the stupid question?"

"I wanted to know!"

"Know what?!"

"That you still love me!"

Rei hugged Aya tightly and protectively like newly wed couples.

"I do, I do love you Aya. Just because I don't say so doesn't mean I don't. I swear, everyday, every time, I say inside my mind how much I love you. I don't say it as often as I could but…you gotta know, it's still there and that same feeling will never change."

He then kissed Aya on the forehead. It made her smile a bit.

"Maybe, you are right."

"Maybe? Aya, c'mon, you're smarter than this. I always liked it when you never complained to me or asked me about the things I give you, of all the love I can give. It made me feel so trusted and loved so unconditionally that even I didn't mind whenever you were with Katase because I know you'd never cheat on me and so I also know that I had already been committed to you as your helping hand, your lover, your boyfriend, only to please you…so that I will never see you cry again because of me. I'm cold and I know that, YOU know that but you never minded it because you loved me for who I am not for what I was."

He paused and gazed at her intently as tears of joy sprang from her face (I just don't quite see what made her so happy about! Just kidding!) He cupped her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"And for that, Aya Hoshino, I thank you. You made life go so wonderfully and I know that saying all this things to you might be a little weird and so unlike me but I wanted you to know underneath this oak. This memorable tree will be a sign of love between you and me, all our secrets and everything else that we may be saying at this very moment. If someday our paths may separate, just come back here. As long as this tree stands tall, you'll know…That I still…That I love you."

The "I love you" that came out from the mouth of the very man he loved seemed so wonderful. He was the only one who had ever said those three words truthfully and wonderfully that it never seems to end. He was right, this was the first time he had said such words to her but choosing between the "I love you" she wanted him to tell her everyday, this was much worth it.

"Now, Let me sleep."

He said, once again, attempting to lay down her lap but again she just stood up and he was sprawled over there on the grassy ground. She then ran giggling.

"What the hell did you do that for?! I never understand myself for choosing you as MY girlfriend!"

He yelled, Aya shouted as loud as she could.

"FIGURE IT OUT!"

At first he looked so confused but then he chose to lean against the tree trunk with his hands behind his back.

"I knew it."

He said aloud to himself, trying to feel the breeze and hear Aya's adorable laughter at the same time.

"I 'm damn too crazy about you."

He then smirked trying to get some shut eye now that he knows that there's absolutely no one running away every time he wants to shut his eyes, unless of course the tree magically uproots itself from the ground and runs but he never expects something bizarre like that. Aya stared at Rei once again but this time she has no doubts that he doesn't love her for she believed in every word he said and that love that he gave her, she believes, will always stay in their hearts, not as long as this very Oak stands but as long as both of them lives and that was what made her…

"Too crazy about you."

-End-

Author's note:

I did this one out of the blue. I had the itch to update and since my other stories weren't finished yet I decided to try my hand on Super gals.

Hope you'll review people! This IS my first time writing in this specific anime.

I liked the pairing so much at first but eventually the obsession died down.


End file.
